A New Scent
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: AU. Bella grew up in the 1800s ans she was changed. 100yrs later she joins a new coven vowing never to speak again. The new coven feels unsafe around her and give her to the Cullens,Will Edward be the one to get her to love life again? EXB- R
1. EDITED! Bella's Story

EPOV

**EPOV**

"Catch me if you can!" Alice calls in her high-pitch voice over shoulder as she runs deeper into the woods, Jasper, of course, at her heel playing along with her little game.

I sighed inwardly and looked at Carlisle and Esme to my left walking at a human-pace watching each other with smiles on their faces. Then Emmett and Rose-- Rose was squealing gleefully as Emmett threw her over his shoulder effortlessly and ran. I sighed again this time frustrated. Will I always be alone? I thought as I watched two birds in a tree, nestled up against the other. The one that was brighter color, the male, looked up at me and squawked. I guess that was my answer, yes, I'll forever be alone, for all of eternity.

_Cheer up Edward you're driving me insane! _Jasper yells through his thoughts and I just groan in frustration.

Esme glances at me and frowns. _Edward sweet-heart, are you alright?_ Carlisle follows her gaze and gives me a half-hearted smile.

"I'm fine Esme, it's just that it's Valentines Day and I've never even flirted with a girl." I confess, no use lying. Nothing was really that private in the Cullen's household.

"You could go out with Jessica Stanley." Emmett suggested and I growled. He chuckled lightly and turned back to Rose. I was about to yell at him when Alice had a vision…

**Alice's Vision….**

_I stood in the meadow with my family. We were surrounding a girl…a vampire. She was sitting on the ground with another vampire a male. He was young maybe nine years old. He was sobbing tearlessly as she sat there emotionlessly. _  
_In the background a man and a women were walking towards us._

"_Damien come here." The man called and the boy stood up and ran over yelling 'mom!' as he hugged the woman tightly. "You too." He growled at the girl. She glanced at me and then stood up grimacing. Then she all too slowly walked to the man and the others._

"_Hello." Carlisle said. "We are sorry for you to find us like this. We just found them here. He was crying and she was sitting there. My name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme and our children Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper."_

_The man gave the girl a quick worrying glance and stepped towards Carlisle holding out his hand. Carlisle took it. "My name is Fredric Holland. This is my wife Paula and our son Damien. And this girl…well we found her almost a hundred years back. She was hunting. She's never spoken to us, or smiled or even sighed, and she only ever breathes around humans." Fredric took another glance and the girl and sighed deeply. "We don't even know her name."_

_She looked away and down at the little boy, Damien, who was clutching at her hand, much to his mother's annoyance. _  
"_Do you feed on animals?" Fredric asked turning back to us. We all nodded and he smiled. "Us too. She didn't, not till we found her." He gestured to the girl who was still looking at Damien. _

"_Are you living in Forks?" Carlisle asked. _

_Fredric shook his head and stepped forwards towards us and took a glance at me. I could tell I was reading his mind. But I didn't hear what he was thinking, I couldn't not from Alice's visions anyway._

"_Why don't you bring her to them?" I asked. He thought again and looked at the girl frowning. Damien was hugging her now._

"_She doesn't look dangerous." I replied to an unheard thought of his. He shook his head and I turned to Carlisle and used hand language…_

_I said—"He wants to find somewhere to take 'her' apparently his son looks up to her and he feels uncomfortable with her unhappiness around him, he doesn't want her to stay with them, he was wondering if we could take her." _

"_You treat as though she's a dog!" Carlisle hissed. Fredric looked at him apologetically and Carlisle sighed regaining his normal calmness. "Yes, we will of course." Fredric smiled and walked back to his wife Damien starts to scream pleaded for his father to let the mysterious girl stay with them. _

"_Dad! I love her please! Please let her stay." He screams hugging the girl tighter. _

"_You are ten years old you have no clue what love is." His father hissed. _

"_I'm eight hundred and fourteen! I was alone for almost three hundred years and the second I saw her I was in love!" Damien screams back. _

_And weirdly enough that was exactly how I felt for her, the second she glanced at me I felt an immediate love for her, maybe just maybe, it was her vampire power?_

_It was the first time I realize the girl was looking at me. Watching me._

**End Of Alice's Vision…**

"What the?" I say. Alice now stood next to me.

"I know it's weird. I wonder what's wrong with her. I just can't wait till we meet this coven and you can read her mind." Then we heard it. Screaming from a young boy. He was crying…

**BPOV**

Two hundred years. That is how long it's been. 200. A three digit number. It's been two hundred years since Elizabeth Cormac changed me, Isabella Swan.

It was the year 1806. I was seventeen. I was engaged to be married to Harold Cormac the Second. I did not love him but his father, Harold Cormac the First, was my father, Charles Swan's, boss. My father worked at a bank that Harold the First owned. My father owed Harold money and when he didn't pay it he begged. And Harold being a greedy man asked for me. At first my father thought he was going to make me a slave. But then he met Harold the Second. He was Twenty-six and was not very polite. He was self-centered and only wanted one thing from me.

I was pretty, or so I heard. I thought I looked like my mother, Renee. I was pale and had brown hair that reached to my mid-back. I have chocolaty brown that my father said could melt away anyone's heart with one glance.

When I was sixteen my father came home from work and told me that I was to be married within a year. I was very upset; after all my life had just begun and I was trying to get over the recent loss of my mother who died of the influenza. But all the same I wouldn't… couldn't ...complain as he sent me to live with Harold's sister; Elizabeth. After all he would probably be killed if I refused to marry Harold.

Elizabeth was Eighteen ad had been married off to a thirty year old man, she knew what I was going through. She had two daughters, Marie and Deloris. Marie was four years old and Deloris was almost a year old.

After living there for a year I loved the family and was delighted when Harold and I were made god-parents to Marie and Deloris when Peter, Elizabeth's husband, died. But I was also greatly devastated when Elizabeth disappeared leaving me alone with her daughters for five months. I was there new mom, that's what everyone had decided. But then Elizabeth came back… not exactly alive.

February fourteenth…Two days before my wedding. I heard Deloris scream first. I ran into the room to find her dead in her crib. She was pale and she was bleeding from the throat. "Bella!" Marie's screams came as she ran into the room and his behind me. "Bella, Mommy trying to hurts me!" She screamed. She ran behind me and pressed her face into my dress.

Then Elizabeth came in, her blonde hair falling limply on her pale shoulders. She had crimson red eyes and her dress was ripped. Her corset was showing, and she was cover in dried blood. It was even caked to the side of her perfect lips. But this did not matter, she was still beautiful. Even more so than before.

She crouched down as though to pounce and I held up my hands stepping back forcing Marie under the crib that was behind me. Then she did it, she pounced on me. I heard Marie's cries as I yelled for her to go get help and she ran out of the house screaming. The next thing I knew a pain rushed through me as Elizabeth's teeth sunk into my skin and I screamed.

I heard men yell as Elizabeth was pulled off me and I saw Harold pick me up bridal style and carry me off. I could hear Marie screaming for him to wait for her behind us, and yet I could not act on any of it, I couldn't concentrate; the pain was too much.

I woke up in the forest days later; I wasn't quite sure how many. But I could faintly smell Harold's scent. It was old… at least two days. He had left me, and I was alone... and I was a blood thirsty monster...

For fifty years I fed on humans. I also kept watch on my little Marie who grew old and had three sons and four daughters. I also watched Harold as he married another young woman the year after I "died". He had four sons and one daughter. His wife died of the Spanish influenza, as did he and his children.

Then for almost a hundred years I watched all of Elizabeth's descendants grow. They all died in 1912. Every single one, almost forty of them. They all died from the Spanish Influenza. I drank from most of them the eve of the death. It made me feel less of a monster. Taking lives that couldn't be saved.

On the day of February fourteenth 1921 I was in the woods thinking. Thinking about the last time I smiled. Only moments before dear Deloris's death. The last time I laughed. The last time I spoke. The last time I was happy. That's when I smelt it. It was another vampire. Then a boy who looked about nine or ten came out of the woods.

He had black hair that fell in curls into his face. He had dimples and a big smile on. The tips of my lips trembled as I tried to smile but I could only manage a frown. He stepped closer to me and stuck out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Damien Holland." He stated. I shook his hand forgetting how to speak. "Are you mute?" He questioned and I thought. Yes, yes I was mute. I would never speak again, ever. The world and God did not deserve to ever hear my voice again. They hurt me too much. So I nodded once and he frowned. "Oh." He said.

He took me back to his parents. It ends up his father had been hunting and ended up being the hunted. But the monster that created him was killed by a mountain lion. He came home three days later, bit Damien but was being hit by heavy stuff this his wife was throwing at him, and so he turned to her but pulled away before he killed her. Love won over lust. Luckily he had not killed Damien either.

Now almost one hundred years later I lived with a family of vampires. The youngest of them, who was technically almost six hundred years older than me, was in love with me.

I knew that Fredric and Paula didn't want me around their son. They had to train me to be a vegetarian. They tried to leave me in the forest all those years ago. But Damien would run to me. And when I heard them planning on taking me to the  
Volturi, even though I couldn't be happier to die, I ran.

"Wait!" Damien called. He followed me already sobbing.

Then I stopped in a meadow. If the Holland's wanted me dead and I wanted me dead then why was I running? I snapped out of my thoughts when a pair of arms lunged around my waist knocking me over. Damien cried into my lap-- that's why I didn't want to go. I didn't want to hurt him…my brother, though he thought of me more of a wife or mate, I wouldn't want him be sad, and he would be really sad if I died.

Then the others came. Seven of them I sat there looking down at Damien as the leader of the coven was asking me who I was. I didn't answer, I never talked, I never would, I stopped talking…forever.

Then I felt it, someone was trying to get into my head. Before I could look up I heard Fredric call Damien and he gave my hand one last squeeze before running for his mother. Then Fredric called me too. I stood up and glanced curiously at the one who was trying to get into my head. He was very handsome, even for a vampire. He had messy bronze xolored hair that fell shaggily over his forehead. What I saw in his eyes was weird... he looked at me, as though I was an angel, a goddess of some sort...me a monster and I immediately felt that he was good unlike the rest of us. He was different from all the rest...he was... no words came to mind. Then I walked over to Fredric.

I watched as Fredric talked to these other vampires. I kept my eye on the one that had the ability to read minds. And for some strange reason I felt something clutch at my heart. Something I hadn't felt since I was told that I was to be Marie and Deloris's new mother. It couldn't have been…love…no it wasn't. God didn't deserve to see me happy again, not after He gave me an eternity of total damnation. But I kept watching even as Fredric used his ability to place thoughts in other people minds, even though the vampire (Edward... his name was Edward) didn't need Fredric's power to hear his thoughts.

Then Edward used sign language and apparently Fredric was giving me away.

After Fredric and Damien's fight I knelt down in front of Damien and kissed him on the cheek much to everyone's surprise. Paula even gasped. Then I half-heartedly (more like quarter-heartedly) smiled, for the first time in two hundred years the corners of my lips went up instead of down. Damien gave me a hug and when he released me I stood up and hugged Paula. Gave Fredric a nod and a handshake and stood with the others.

Fredric thanked them again as Damien screamed out for me. I felt my heart break as Paula and Fredric carried him off. I gave him one last wave good-bye and turned to the other coven.

"Hello." The one named Carlisle said. "What's your name?" I stared at him not answering; and he sighed nodding. I looked at Edward again and he tilted his head to one side curiously.

"I can't read your mind." He said and I wrapped my arms around myself protectively giving him a subtle hint that I was shield, that was my power. He seemed to get it.

"That's a good power to have. Especially when you're mute." He said smiling a very dazzling crooked smile. A smile I knew I would love to see. There were three things in my damned life that I loved, one was Damien's laughter, that was gone...another was the dimples in Damien's cheeks as he smiled at me in his loving way, I guess was another one crossed off the list of things that I would be excited to see everyday. Now the only thing I was excited to see was that crooked smile. I claimed it right there. It was my smile.

I just stared silently and he sighed at his failed attempt to lighten the mood. Then we all started to run. I just followed. Still watching Edward and his perfect face. Why was I doing this? I loved Damien because he reminded me of a baby that I thought of as my own daughter. But why was I watching Edward like I did Damien (a little less protectively) why did I love him so much. I didn't know him. And god didn't deserve to see me love, so see me happy…it was bad enough that He saw me smile even the slightest bit. Why was I acting this way towards Edward?

**A/N: ****What do you think? I have no clue where this idea came from. It was originally going to be something along the lines of Edward and Bella being best friends as children and then she was a nurse during the Spanish Influenza. And when Edward was changed and she knew about it and convinced someone else to change her and she dedicated her life to finding Edward. Then like one hundred years later she moves to Forks and she goes to Forks high and Edward's there. But I ended up writing this, so how do you like it?**


	2. EDITED! A Walk in the Fall Woods

EPOV

**EPOV**

We brought the girl back home and we sat in the living room watching her. She stared at me again. _Why was she watching me?_ Carlisle obviously didn't get that she wouldn't say a word and tried to get her to talk again.

"So how old are you?" She looked at him and blinked…for the first time since I met her. "When were you changed?" He tried again she blinked again and then looked back at me again looking bored. "Do you know Edward?" Carlisle asked. She shook her head once. She actually replied...unusual.

"Oh." Carlisle said his voice filled with realization. "Will you answer my yes or no questions?" She rose her eyebrows and looked shocked at what she just did turning to him and swallowing. Carlisle sighed in frustration. "I'm guessing that a no." He tried again. She just stared at him. He nodded finally giving up.

_Edward would you mind giving up your study for her bedroom? _Carlisle asked through his thoughts and I shook my head. I didn't mind. Her room would be right across from mine. Why did that make me feel so good? _Can you show her the room than? _He thought.

I nodded and stood up. The second I did she looked up at me with a panicked expression opening her mouth slightly before closing it again.

"Follow me." I said. She obediently she got up and followed me up the stairs not even glancing back at my family.

**BPOV**

They brought me back to their beautiful mansion. And sat down with me in the living room. Then the leader, Carlisle tried to get me to speak again.

Carlisle said something and I looked up at him. I didn't hear him. I had been watching Edward. So I blinked…I hadn't blinked in such a long time.

"When were you changed?" _Two hundred years ago…_I wanted to say. But my mouth wouldn't move. I wanted to turn to Edward and tell him my whole agonizing story and how much I wished to be dead. But my mouth seemed to be super glued shut. So I just blinked again hoping he would get the fact that I wouldn't tell him anything no matter how much I wanted to.

Then I turned back to Edward and sighed in head, he was beautiful and I was falling for him like a hormonal teenager. "Do you know Edward?" Carlisle asked and I raised my eyebrows. Is that what it seemed like to them? That I knew Edward, maybe in my human life. Then without even thinking I shook my head stopping before I made a semi circle…what was I doing? Maybe he wouldn't notice.

"Oh." Carlisle said and I sighed in my head. He didn't notice, or so I thought. "Will you answer my yes or no questions?" I raised my eyebrows once more and turned to him in shock. I couldn't let him think I had emotion or that I could reply he would make me talk. And the weird thing is that that didn't bother me as much as it would with the Holland's.

"I'll take that as a no." He said finally giving up. Good because if he tried any harder the rest of his family probably would have joined in. And I don't know if I could ignore Edward.

Then Edward seemed to reply to questions someone was asking in their head. He stood up and I almost yelled _No don't leave me!_ But I caught myself before I did.

"Follow me." He said in his beautiful velvet voice. I sighed inwardly. He wasn't leaving me. I followed him up the stairs not taking my eyes off of him even though I felt the rest of their stares on my back.

He led me into a beautiful room with a large window that had a balcony. The room had shelves of books and CD's. A computer was in the corner on a desk. In the middle of the room was a couch. It was plushy and beige.

"Do you read?" He asked and I glanced at him. _It's the only thing kept me from going to the Volturi while Damien was at school. _I wanted say but instead I walked over to the book and picked out one. Persuasion by Jane Austen. One of my favorites, next to Wuthering Heights. I picked it up and looked up at him holding it up and he smiled. I tried and to smile and managed to lift the corners of my lips up for a second. It made him smile even wider.

"I like that book too." He said. I put it back. I walked onto the balcony and sat on the edge. He sat next to me.

"I never got to introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen." He shook my hand. _I'm Isabella Swan. _I wanted to say.

"How long hand it been since you've talked?" He asked. _200 hundred years. _I suddenly wished he _could _read my mind. He sighed at my silence. "If I talked would you listen?" he asked and in reply I looked into his eyes in a contented way. He smiled happily and looked at the sky. It was twilight. My favorite time of the day…evening.

"It's good to have someone listen to me. I'm usually the one listening; being the mind-reader and all." I nodded slowly. His smile widened again and lit up his eyes. "Can I tell you a bit about myself?" _I would love to know you. _I said in my head. But I stared at him in my replying way once again.

"I was born in Chicago in 1901." He started I listened to his story. He had a very short life, and his mother had known, but how? After he was done he glanced at me. The Sun was rising. "Did you know anyone that died of the Spanish influenza?" He asked me.

_My whole family. My mother and my ex-fiancée and his family and eventually my father. Then all of my family's descendants. _I thought sadly. I knew he saw the look in my eyes and nodded. "I know how you feel. Were they your family?" My lips trembled and I sobbed one sob. He gaped at me with sympathetic eyes. I didn't need this. I didn't need his pity. I stood up and opened the door. He looked at me pained.

"Sorry." He muttered before leaving. He glanced at me once more before leaving and I ran over to the couch and full out sobbed knowing that the Cullen's could hear me.

**EPOV**

I walked back downstairs feeling guilty. I could hear her sobbing. And it was my fault. "What did you do to her?" Alice asked. She was cradling a very depressed Jasper.

"I told her my story and asked if she had lost anyone to the Spanish Influenza. She gave me a sad look and I took it as a yes and asked if it was family and then she sobbed. When she looked back up at me she seemed sad but then she gave an angry look and kicked me out of the room." I replied sitting down.

"Jasper said that while you were up there she was feeling happiness and love, and then by the end she was depressed and then a little angry and then depressed again." Esme says.

"Love?" I ask. They all nod even the sobbing Jasper.

"Wow." I say.

We were all silent till about seven in the morning when we were forced to get ready for school and Carlisle for work.

**BPOV **

I stayed looking out over the balcony and watched as the five Cullen "kids" got in a silver Volvo carrying text books and binders. They were going to school… I sighed. I wished I could but because I would never speak again it was impossible.

There was a knock on my door and I just looked at it. After about a minute Esme peeked in. She smiled at me in a motherly way. In a way Paula would never smile at me.

"Hello." She said. I blinked at her. "Can I come in?" She asked and I gave her a slight nod. She came in and stood next to me and I looked out at woods. It was autumn. My favorite time of year.

Right before the dead leaves fell to ground and the trees were pretty colors. The smell of dead leaves was my favorite smell. It wasn't to hot or too cold; well it wasn't in most places (not that I really noticed the cold anymore…). It was surprising to find it wasn't raining this morning. The sun was shining, but not bright enough to make me shine like a crystal. It was still beautiful though. The way the sun shined on the colorful leaves.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Esme asked. I looked at her and gave her a half nod. She smiled brightly at this.

"So me and Alice talked last night and decide that we should take you shopping tonight." My eyes widened in horror, I didn't even like the thought of shopping. I shook my head desperately walking into the study.

"Well you don't have to…" Esme said following me. I looked at her desperately. She smiled and stepped towards me. "It's alright." She said. I nodded and she gave me a hug. I hugged her back. She was like he mother that died when I was fifteen years old. She even looked like Renee.

"Would you like to come downstairs?" Esme asked. I glanced over her shoulder at the open doors of the balcony and sighed. She looked in the direction of my gaze and nodded "Or; we could go out."

I thought for a second and glanced at the Forest longingly. She understood. "We could go for a walk..." She suggested and I looked her thankfully. "Come on." She said taking my hand. I sighed inwardly.

Maybe living with the Cullen's would be so bad. I was actually sort of happy. This group of strangers was taking me in as though I was one of their own. And they didn't give up on me.

When I moved in with the Holland's Paula and Fredric spent maybe two days trying to get me to show any emotions towards them. Not a day at the Cullen's and I had smiled, nodded and shook my head, sighed, and been very, very tempted to talk…to yell, and felt love for... no not love I could never love anyone again…well maybe Edward…NO! They also kept trying to get me to talk, to be more of a part of the family. It was weird. I felt like I belonged for the first time in two hundred years. I belonged to a coven…no to a family

By the time me and Esme got back she had told every one of her family's stories, including Edwards. She told me about her baby that had died and her suicide attempt. It made me think of the moment I found Deloris in her crib.

We were sitting in the living when she was telling me about her child and how it died. When the rest of the Cullen's came in she didn't acknowledge it she actually asked me something I was not expecting.

"Did you have children?" She asked.

I opened my mouth wanting to tell her about my sweet Marie and Deloris, even about my husband-to-be and his sister. But I closed it again and placed my head in my hands and started to sob tearlessly.

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry!" She says coming towards me and hugging me. "I know what it's like to loose you're a child." She said. I looked up at her and shook my head. "You didn't loose just one did you." I started to sob into her lap again.

"I'm so sorry." She said. I looked up when I heard someone else sobbing. Jasper was curled up on the floor Alice sitting next to him.

I wanted to apologize for making him feel that way. I knew his power. That was one of my powers. I could tell what other vampire could do. Like I knew Edward was the mind reader and Alice could see visions. And Carlisle had super self-control. That was one of my powers too. All the same I hated being around other humans, another reason I never went to school.

I finally calmed myself down enough for Jasper to stop crying. Esme gave me a sympathetic look and again that spout of anger washed over me. I really didn't need pity.

"Why are you angry?" Jasper asked. I looked at him.

"She doesn't like it when people pity her." Edward replied. "That's why she was angry with met his morning. Right?" He looked and me but I just stood up and walked up the stairs in reply.

"I think that girl has had a very depressing past." Esme says. And she had no idea…

**A/N: What do you think? I'm starting to pick up a plot; hopefully I'll have one my next chapter…please review!**


	3. EDITED! Rose and Bella Speak!

BPOV

**BPOV**

Maybe I should tone my emotions down a bit. But after two hundred years of not talking, not showing emotions, not…well not doing much of anything; it's kind of hard to go back to something. It's like I'm learning how to be emotional all over again…

Why is it that I was suddenly like this? Showing Emotions? It couldn't be because of the Cullen's, I mean I loved Damien and I've never showed many emotions around him. I think in the hundred years I lived with them I smiled twice, maybe three times, including the quarter-smile I gave him when they gave me up.

Now here, with the Cullen's…with Edward; it was like I wanted them to know that I could love, I could be mad, I could be…I am and always will be sad. They needed to know that I had feelings; that I wasn't just some girl that didn't know anything. That didn't feel anything. I was actually quite smart.

I spent the days that the Holland's were at work and school at the library. I stay from six-thirty to four. Reading all day. Keeping my mind off of Elizabeth and her perfect blood caked lips. Off of Harold and his new family. Off of Deloris and her bloodless body. And off of Marie's great, great, great, ect. grandchildren that died of the Spanish Influenza. They helped me rid of the thoughts that would evade my mind when I let it wonder. They let me enter a world that anything would happen. A world that I could be anything or anyone I wanted to be. My world, my fantasy land.

Why was it suddenly when ever I entered that world Edward would be there holding his hand out for me to take? Why did this vampire that I met only two short days ago have such a huge impact on my life? Why did I lo- NO! Not love…no it could not be love…I couldn't-

"Hello?" I heard Edward's velvety voice say.

I turn to him and he takes a breath…why do the Cullen's even bother breathing? Or blinking, or crossing there legs and fiddling, why did they act so human all the time? But most of all…why does Edward _do that_ when I look at him?

I tilted my head to the side with a quizzical look and he smiles my crooked smile and I realize why he took a breath like he did when he saw me, because I did the same when I saw that smile.

He chuckles slightly at this and looks around the room. "Can I…" He trails off looking up at me again. I nod he smiles again and comes in closing the door behind him. I turn around and walk onto the balcony and sit on the edge once again. He follows me and sits down too. I look into the woods longingly and he takes my hand.

I look down at our hands and blink. Damien did this often. But when he did it, it wasn't really a gesture of love for me. It made me feel more like his mother.

"Come." Edward said pulling my hand slightly. I look up at him. He flashes me my smile and jumps from the balcony. I follow him in pursuit. I wasn't quite sure why I was doing this; there was a perfectly good front door downstairs.

Edward glances at me and smiles once again before running into the forest. I stare after him for a moment before following his scent. He was long gone. So that's the most I could do was follow his scent. I wanted to scream for him to slow down. Tell him I couldn't keep up but I couldn't. So I just ran. As fast as I could, I ran into the twilight.

Then I came to a halt. His scent had vanished. I looked around. I was at the edge of a beautiful meadow. I looked around He was no where to be seen. What had happened to him? I panicked and started sniffing the air growling when the wind blew in the direction I had come from leading me back to the trail.

I could stand it anymore I opened my mouth slowly and for the first time in two hundred years I let a sound come out of my mouth even if it was just barely a vampire whisper it was there I whispered: "Edward?"

I turned to find him not a foot away. He was sneaking up on me. I spoke and he heard. He stood there frozen in place, shocked….

"You…you said my name." He started and suddenly inches from my face. I back away only to find a tree behind me. I shook my head frantically.

But he only nodded a smile slowing creeping on his face. "You did; I heard you." I tried to shake my head again but was stopped by his lips….that's right his lips. They landed on mine and I gasped out.

After what seemed like only seconds but must have been much longer He pulled away from the passionate kiss with my smile on his face. "I…I.." He started but I put a finger to his lips.

What the hell I had already spoken to him why not just let it out. "I love you." I whispered and his smiled reached his eye that lit up. He placed his hands on my hips and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I love you to." He said. I went in to kiss him again but he moved his head out of my reach and pushed me against the tree harder.

"What's your name?" He asked tilting his head.

"Isabella Marie Swan." I whispered holding out my hand. He shook it. "You can call me Bella though, and I'm sixteen years old."

"Bella is a beautiful name. Care to tell me about yourself?" I shook my head and he sighed. "I understand. Will you speak to my family?" I shook my head again. "That's alright. I have a feeling you won't be talking to me much either…" I looked down and he pulled my chin up. "That's alright." He said kissing me again.

"Edward!" Alice's voice could be heard.

He pulled away and sighed. "Can I tell them your name?" I nodded and he loosed his grip enough that I could get away from him.

"Come on!" I whispered and we ran. We ran right past Alice and in through the front door. I stopped and he ran into my back causing us both to tumble over and we burst out laughing. The first time I had laughed in so long! It felt so good, and weird.

We hadn't even noticed the rest of the Cullen's sitting in the living room. They were beaming at me. I smiled politely back and looked at Edward tweaking his nose before running up the stairs. "I'll be up in a minute Bella." He said and I heard the family gasp.

"Bella?" Esme asked as Alice came in the front door.

**EPOV**

We all sat downstairs listening to her sob once again. "Don't feel guilty." Jasper said to Esme. She just sobbed into Carlisle's shoulder. I couldn't take this I needed to know her name, I needed to know where she was born, id she had sisters or brothers , how many kids she had, how they died, I needed her to know how much I'm in love with her and I needed her to know now.

I walked up the stairs and peeked into her room knowing that it wouldn't help to knock. I looked at her sitting on the couch staring out the window. She looked so peaceful and so deep in thought. I wished so badly that I could hear her thoughts…

"Hello?" I said awkwardly and she looked at me. The stars shone on her face and I gasped. She looked so beautiful. So angelic.

She titled her head with a puzzled expression and I smile she looked so cute when she was confused. She gasped this time and I chuckle. Then I looked around the room. Nothing had been touched she left everything in place.

"Can I…" I trailed off when I caught her eye again. She nodded and I came in closing the door behind me.

She looks at me then walks over to the balcony. I follow her. She looks contemplatively into the forest and I realize that she wanted to run. I take her hand and her head snaps down to stare at it. Her eyes got lighter, more of a golden color. I smile at this.

"Come." I said pulling her hand. Then I jump down and look up watching as she follows me glancing at the front door. I chuckle under my breath as she lands. She looks at me and I flash my teeth before running off. I don't hear her following me at first but after a moment she did.

I led her to the meadow and hid in a tree ready to jump her. As she runs in she has a panic look in her face and she opens her mouth. I was sure she was going to say something so I just wait but she doesn't. So I jump down silently as she frantically looks around I follow her only a foot behind when I heard her beautiful voice; "Edward?" barely audible to even my ears.

I stopped dead in my tracks and gasp. She whips around with a horror struck expression. And I could feel it, she was going to run, I knew it. So I ran up to her and grabbed her arms. I knew she didn't notice, for what ever reason.

"You said my name." It was meant to be a question but it came out wrong. She shakes her head and I deny it. "You did; I heard you." I whisper.

She starts to shake her head again but I couldn't help it I had to I pressed my lips to hers and we kiss for what seemed like hours before I pull away reluctantly. I needed to know her name. I needed her to know.

"I….I" I say but her beauty caught me off guard I couldn't do it I couldn't speak. So she does it for me pressing a finger to my lips her leans in closer and whispers.

"I love you." If my heart could flutter, it would have. I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me resting her forehead on mine. Then she tried to kiss me again and I back away. I needed to know her name. I reminded myself.

"What's your name?" She smiles.

"Isabella Marie Swan." She answers holding out her hand. I shake it. "You can call me Bella though, and I'm sixteen years old."

"Bella is a beautiful name. Care to tell me about yourself?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"I understand. Will you talk to my family?" She shakes her head again. Huh- so maybe she wasn't talking.

"That's alright. I have a feeling you won't be talking to me much either…" She lowers her head in sadness and I pull it up, she was stopping my view I needed it back she smiles as I lean in a whisper; "It's alright."

I kissed her again then I heard Alice's thoughts. _Edward? What the hell are you doing, all I saw is you running from something._

I ignored her and continued to kiss Bella. "Edward!" Alice calls and Bella pulls away. I look at her and loosen my hold on her. She takes my hand and pulls me back into the woods.

"Come on!" She whispers letting my hand go. We whip by Alice who screams at me in her head. I stop momentarily to glance at Alice and smile then I run after Bella. She was inside, I didn't know she still stood there I thought she went up stairs, so when she stopped I ran into her and we both fell over. She laughed along with me. Her laugh was like tiny bells.

When we stood up again I noticed my family staring at us wide eyed. They smiled at Bella and she smiled back before tapping my nose and running up the stairs.

"I'll be right up Bella." I call. My family gasps and I smile.

"Bella?" Esme asks and I nod.

"She spoke to you?" Rosalie says. (**A/N: first thing Rose says!!)**

I nod. "Only a few words, they included, Isabella, Marie, Swan, sixteen years old, Edward, and oh what was it? I little sentence that went like this, I love you!" I yelled the last part and I heard Bella's laughter from upstairs.

"Edward that's great!" Esme says hugging me. Alice joined in and eventually everyone else did.

"Well…goodnight…"I say and everyone nods as I walk up the stairs.

**A/N: Bella **_**and**_** Rose's first words lol!!**


	4. NOT EDITED! Jessica, and Girlfriends

BPOV

**BPOV**

I sat on the couch with my legs resting on the arm rest and my head absently on Edward shoulder. We were watching a movie. I couldn't remember the name of it. It was romance story, that's about all I can tell you.

Edward sighed and I jumped in surprise causing him and the others around us to laugh. "I've never seen a jumpy vampire." Emmett said in a booming voice. I chuckled and nestled my head further in Edward's neck. He smiled and wrapped his arm around me.

I had been living with the Cullen's for almost a month now. I think I spoke a word or two a week, the only one that ever heard me speak was Edward. The only word I really ever said was Edward. I was accustomed to nodding and shaking my head now. I was surprised at how natural it came.

I smiled as the movie ended with a lovey-dovey, rather cheesy line. "Okay kissy movie over wrestling starts now." Emmett said picking me up and placing me on the floor sitting in my spot.

Edward growled at him but I laughed and grabbed Edward's hand dragging him to his piano pointing at the page that sat on the stand. "This one?" He pointed to the opposite side of the page I rolled my eyes crossing my arms across my chest tapping my foot impatiently.

He laughed and started to play the other one. My song. It sounded sort of like a lullaby, but I wouldn't be sleeping to the sound of it. I wish I could though. After he played it over a couple of times the sound was overpowered by the loud cheering of Emmett and Jasper. Edward scowled at them but I kissed him on the cheek and walked up the stairs him on my heel.

I slumped on the couch of my new room and sighed looking around. Carlisle and Esme moved me into the guest bedroom. It had a hide-away bed that was built into a an too-stuffed couch. It was the only other room that had a balcony, they noticed how much I liked it. It was facing the forest and at night me and Edward would sometimes jump out and race to the meadow.

The door closed and I smiled as Edward's intoxicating scent filled the room. I closed my eyes and took a big whiff smiling. He sat down next to me and I purposefully fell back and let my head rest in his lap. He looked down at me and smiled, I smiled back sticking out my tongue.

"I love you." He whispered.

The only other four words I ever said. "I love you too Edward." I replied.

"Ah you just used your week's worth of words in a sentence, thanks, now I won't be able to hear your voice." I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed me back eagerly and passionately.

He pulled away and I sat up so I was sitting in his lap and placed my head on his chest listening to him breathe. "Bella do you think for once you could tell me your story, how you came to be? What your children's name's were? What happened to your husband?" I scoffed and nuzzled his chest with my nose. "Do I take that as a no?" He asked.

I sighed and stood up walked to the balcony and situated myself on the ledge. Edward followed. He took my and hand and scooted close enough that he intertwine his fingers together with his arms wrapped around my body.

We sat there for a good three hours just watching the sun-rise. I smiled realizing it was Saturday and that I had the whole day with Edward. We sat their for another hour and I pondered on his questions. In all the time I've known him, I've never told him anything about my past, and he deserved to know. So, I took a deep breath opening my mouth. I don't even think he noticed, because he gasped almost too inwardly for me to hear when I did speak

"I was sixteen." I said. He looked at me.

"I thought you were sixteen now?"

I shook my head, "I like to block out the year that followed me sixteenth birthday." I said.

He just stared at me waiting for me to continue, I took another deep breathe and began again. "It was 1806 and I had just turned sixteen when my father came home. He worked at this bank, I forget the name, but it was owned by a very powerful man named Harold Cormac the First. He had a son, Harold the second. My dad apparently owed Cormac some money, and he didn't pay him back so Cormac said that if he didn't want to die that I would be given to his son as a wife. My father agreed and came home telling me that it was an honor to marry a man with such a great status,

So not a week later I was sent away to live with Elizabeth, Harold's sister, she had two daughters," I choked back a sob at the thought of the family, not hat it fooled Edward he looked down at me, he was careful not to pity me, he knew what that would cause. "Their names were Marie and Deloris. Six months after I moved in Elizabeth, who was now more than a friend to me she truly was my sister, Elizabeth's husband died and me and Harold were named godparents."

"Did you ever see Harold?" Edward asked.

I blinked and nodded. "Once or twice a week, he would take me to his house on Sunday nights tell Elizabeth we needed some time alone together, and we would always tell me that he need inspiration if he was to get through the week." I shuddered at the memory, even though it was blurry I remember him taking scissors to my corsets when he couldn't open them.

Edward, feeling me shuddered pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head.

I started again after a long moment. "Elizabeth went missing three months after I was named godparent. Harold had gone away for three months before we were to be married so I was to raise the two little girls who were truly already like daughter's to me all on my own. It was February 14th two days before mine and Harold's wedding when I found Deloris, who was now almost two, dead, in her crib. She had been sucked dry of all blood." I attempted to choke back the sob again, but only managed to make it louder. Edward kissed my cheek and started to hum my song.

"You don't have to continue." Muttered in my ear.

I shook my head. "It's alright, don't expect to get so many words out of me ever again, better finish this now or forever hold my peace." Edward kissed me again and I sighed.

"Marie came running in the room with none other than Elizabeth on her heel. Elizabeth pounced Marie ran and screamed. Harold, who was supposed to be out on business, and many others came in and pulled Elizabeth off me calling her a night-devil. Then Harold scooped me up knowing the penalty for people that had been bit by a legendary night-devil, which I thought was just a story made up to scare kids. He put me in a clearing in the forest and left."

"What happened?" Edward whispered.

"I went back tot eh city and watched Harold. He had obviously been cheating on me, which of course was fine because we were forced together, but he was married with in the year. He of course had been the one delaying mine and his wedding and us living together. He had children but years later he and his whole family died of the Spanish Influenza.

"So I watched Marie. She lived a long life, never forgetting to pray for my soul at night. She had children naming one Isabella, and for a long time that name was passed down in the family, all the way till 1912 when all off them were wiped off the face of the earth by the Spanish Influenza and that one thing I looked forward to watching everyday of my entire life was gone. So I fled into the forest hoping to starve, only to find that I could feed off animals. In 1921 Damien found me proclaimed that I was a human eater and they "taught me" different." I finished.

"Wow." Was all Edward said. I nodded and swung my legs around and on the floor. Then I walked briskly to the room. Edward was at my side, he grabbed my hand gave me a full blown kiss on the lips and we walked together back downstairs to find everyone sitting silently.

Esme ran over to me and hugged me tightly and I immediately knew that they had heard my story. "Oh Bella." She said. I shot a look at Edward who tapped Esme on the shoulder. She ignored him and looked back at me. "We love you Bella remember that." I nodded and turned back to Edward wrapping my arms around him.

They all smiled at me sympathetically and I sighed deeply. _Great, just what I need more sympathy. _

"It was a long time ago…" I whispered before I knew what I was doing. "They all stared at me and I shrugged. I knew that this was my coming out day, and that tomorrow would be another average day.

I sighed at the thought. I loved the silence. It was great. "Well I want to go for a walk, Bella?" Edward said looking at me. I smiled and nodded and we left the house.

He lead me down the driveway, we obviously weren't going to the meadow. I looked up at him and back at the forest. He smiled at me and handed me a sweater I didn't even notice he was holding.

"I though we could go somewhere else." I looked at the sweater and back at him raising my eyebrows. "Props." He said helping me put it on. _Great…humans, just what I need._

He smiled at me and grabbed my hand again. We walked a little bit and came to the Forks mall. I turned to him fuming…well not really just trying my best to look like it. He laughed at my failed attempt to be mad at him. "I want to get you something." He whispered kissing my ear. I smiled and he led the way into the mall.

"Edward!" I heard the second we walk in. A girl walks over with bags in her hands. Another girl at her heel and a boy with blonde spiky hair was mumbling jealous swears about Edward as they came closer.

Edward sighed and whispered only loud enough for my ears. "Great…just what I needed, Jessica and her jealous boyfriend Mike." I giggled but regretted it as the one in the front, Jessica, looked at me and scoffed.

"Who's this Edward?" She asked.

I tilted my head and smirked, was he going to call me his girlfriend. He never called me that, this might be amusing. I squeezed Edward's hand and looked up at him smiling smugly.

He looked at me and laughed. "Don't look at me like that it's weird for me to call you this for the first time after a month but," he turned back to Jessica, "This is Bella my girlfriend." I burst out laughing at his serious tone.

HE looked at me. "What?" He asked and I just shook my head.

"You can be so serious." I muttered and he nodded.

"Well love is a serious thing." I nodded and he pulled my hand up and kissed my fingers adoringly. I heard Jessica's boyfriend make a gagging sound, Jessica scoff, and the other girl smiled brightly.

"Come one love." Edward said looking back at Jessica. "Bye Jess." He said nonchalantly.

He lead me to a bench where he sat me down and left coming back a view minutes later holding a box. He handed it to me and I looked down at it. It was a box that held a necklace.

In it contained a thin silver chain that had a leaf shaped charm at the end that was shaped out of sapphire. Lifting it out of the box I realized the silver chain was lined with Diamonds. It was beautiful. I gave it Edward and he put it on me kissing my cheek.

"It's beautiful." I whispered and I kissed him. IT was I loved it. But not as much as I loved him.

**A/N: BORING CHAPTER!! I need help! I need idea's I have no clue where to go!! HELP ME!! PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Preview for chapter 5!!**

I walked through the hallway cautiously sniffing the air and listening for even the slightest sound. "Edward?" I whispered. Silence. It was weird even after 200 years of silence it suddenly made me feel uncomfortable.

I was at the top of the stairs and I heard a door bell ring. I was about to check to make sure it wasn't the vampire stalking me when I was suddenly scooped up and was brought down stairs in the speed of light.

I was set down at the bottom of the stairs and before I could run away the strong arms of a vampire were around my waist and were squeezing me. "Edward." I managed to croak suddenly out of breath.


	5. Author's Note

Authors note, okay so the last update people are already like "hey what's the deal

**Authors note, okay so the last update people are already like "hey what's the deal? It said you updated!" I did, I put a chapter preview in chapter 4…sorry chappy 5 in progress!!**


	6. NOT EDITED! The End

Thanks to Eve-BriBella12 for this idea

**Thanks to ****Eve-BriBella12 for this idea!! THANK YOU!!**

**BPOV**

I walked through the hallway cautiously sniffing the air and listening for even the slightest sound. "Edward?" I whispered. Silence. It was weird even after 200 years of silence it suddenly made me feel uncomfortable.

I was at the top of the stairs and I heard the bell ring. I was about to go and check who it was when I was suddenly scooped up and was brought down stairs in the speed of light.

I was set down at the bottom of the stairs and before I could take off the strong arms of a vampire were around my waist and were squeezing me. "Edward." I managed to croak.

The vampire lowered its mouth to my ear and whispered. "Edward what?" I whimpered dramatically and silently chuckled when I heard someone gasp.

"Let me go!" I squealed in an amusing tone and his fingers started to squirm tickling me. I kissed his cheek and he let go of me sending me tumbling backwards from the sudden loss of support.

He caught me pulled me into his arms once more. "Bella love, you are by far the clumsiest vampire I ever saw." He said laughing. I joined in and nodded

"I know." I whispered and he kissed my cheek once more.

"I see you got her talking." A voice said from behind and we both jumped I turned slowly to be face-to-face with none other than Fredric.

**EPOV-Esme Point of View!! **

I was walking around the house tidying it up, everyone but Bella, Edward, Carlisle and I had left to go hunting. But Carlisle was at work. I heard a car pull into the drive way and three pairs of light steps on the gravel followed by three doors closing. Only one of the people outside walked up the driveway to the steps.

The door bell rang and I walked over to the door opening it smiling when I heard Bella scream, did the door bell scare her? I opened the door and my smile was wiped off my face as I came face-to-face with Fredric. I barely notice when Edward and Bella come down the stairs and Fredric's flicker to the scene.

Damien growls as Bella struggles in Edward's. I hear him whisper to him mother. "This is what we have given her to, a family of vampires who insist on torturing her?" HE tries to run to Bella but his mother holds him back.

"Edward what?" Edward says smiling triumphantly. Bella had spoken obviously but we had not heard her. She whimpers and Damien gasp getting out of his mothers hold and running up behind his father.

"Let me go!" She squeals a smile forming on her face. The Holland's eyes widen as the noise leaves her lips. Bella kisses Edward's cheek

"What?" Damien whimpers quietly.

Edward lets Bella go and she tumbles backwards. Edward catches her and stands her up straight. . "Bella love, you are by far the clumsiest vampire I ever saw." He said laughing. Bella joins in on the hysterical laugh and Damien runs back to his mother. Obviously opposed by Edward calling Bella "love".

"I know." Bella whispers and kisses Edward again. This time Damien let out a quiet sob.

"I see you got her talking." Fredric says and they both turn to look at us Bella had a horror struck face but Edward flash his teeth and growled.

**EPOV-Edward now...lol**

How dare he come back! He can't ever, ever have my Bella not my Bella! I flash my teeth and growl standing in a protective stance in front of Bella who was watching the sniveling Damien who was clutching his mother's skirt.

"Edward!" Esme hisses. I ignore her till Bella places a hand on my shoulder and I turn to her. She shakes her head smiling reassuringly. I nod and stand next to her wrapping my arm around her waist protectively.

Bella gets out of my vice-like hold and walks over to Fredric I growl quietly earning a death-glare from her.

She holds out her hand not smiling. "I'm Isabella Swan." She says. Fredric nods and smiling shaking her hand.

"That's nice to know."

"I can't believe you would do this to me!" Damien screams running up and hugging Bella his face pressed to her stomach.

She kneels in front of him and smiles. "I'm happy." She whispers. He nods.

"Were not happy with me?" HE asks.

Bella frowns and looks down. "Not really." She says.

"Why not!" Damien demanded throwing his arms around her neck and pulling her closer. She glanced at Fredric and Paula, who was now standing next to Fredric grimacing at Bella. Bella looks back and Damien and sighs. Damien understood.

"They'll be nicer now that you can tell them your story!" HE yells Bella shakes her head and stands up walking back over to me.

She wraps her arms around me and looks at the family, including the broken down Damien. "I can't leave." She whispers and I kiss the top of her head feeling her tense muscles relax I smile and rest my cheek on her head.

Damien starts his hysteric sobs again and Bella buries her head on my shoulder started a round of her own.

Everyone was still until booming laughter could be heard in the distance, Emmett, they were back. We still didn't move, we remained in out spots. Bella clutching my shirt her head buried in my neck. Damien was now in his kneeling mother arms. Fredric had a hand on her shoulder, and Esme well Esme's eyes kept going back between us.

_Edward look at the little boy…_She thought. I shot her a look, how dare she even consider letting Bella go back to them. She looks away. _I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that he loves her so much, and now she's not going to be with him anymore, I wonder how long it took him to convince his parents to come back for her. _

I sighed. _Edward what's going on I saw Bella crying! _I heard Alice's thoughts.

"Oh." Her small pixie voice sounded as she and the others appeared in the open doorway. Bella looks up and smiles slightly. Damien also looks at Alice before choking out another sob.

_I see…_ Alice thought.

"Hey." Emmett says as Bella looks at him. She smiles and gives a small wave.

"Why don't we all go sit." Esme suggested motioning towards the living room.

Fredric cleared his throat unnecessarily. "No need, she can stay with you, she's obviously happy, I mean almost a hundred years with us, we give her everything, a room, furniture a library card. A bike and she didn't say a simple thanks. A month with you people a guest bedroom, and maybe some clothes, and she's talking full time." Damien lets out another sob.

"It's not like that." Bella whispers in my ear so only I could hear.

"It's not like that!" I demand repeating her words. I let go of her reluctantly and she going over to Alice and hugs her.

"How so?" Fredric asks raising an eyebrow (**A/N: Which is extremely hard!!) **and crossing his arms across his chest.

I didn't have an answer, what he said was really how it looked. _She only talks to you bro._ Emmett thought. I glance at him and give him a thankful grin. He shrugs.

"She only talks to me." I say turning back to Fredric. "And there are only four words she really says. She'll say other words very rarely, or when she's in a really good mood. Like before when we were playing vampire tag…"

"What words?" Damien demanded.

I look at Bella who let go of Alice and she gracefully walks over to me smiling. "I love you Edward." She whispers and I smile looking back at Fredric. Damien was sobbing again.

"I see." Fredric says.

"Fred dear, let's go, she obviously isn't coming home with us, thankfully." Paula says smugly. Damien sobs even louder at her words.

"Yes we shall go now. Sorry for your time." Fredric says turning.

"Thank you." Bella says quietly.

The Holland's all turn to her. Fredric nods. And Damien runs up to her and gives her another hug which she returns.

"I'm going to miss you." He says.

"I'm going to miss you too." Bella whispers. "Good-bye." Damien kisses her cheek and then follows his mother and father back to their car, taking one last look at Bella before getting in the back seat.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-000000

That night Bella and I sat in the meadow. She was playing with her necklace turning it one way and another; making it shine in the moonlight. "Love?" I ask not looking at her.

She turns to me and smiles. "Do you miss him?" She gives me a confused look.

"Damien?" She whispers. I shake my head.

"Harold." She stiffens and I hold her tighter. "You don't have to answer that."

"I felt bad for him." She whispered. I looked at her. "He was forced upon me as I was him." I nodded and Bent down kissing her softly.

I place my hand on her chest above where her heart used to beat. "I love you." I said and she smiled her golden eyes sparkled from the light of the moon.

"I love you too Edward." I kiss her again and she pulls herself closer to me. She sighs and we look up at the sky.

"I wanna play." She says absently. I smile.

"Play what?"

"Vampire tag." She whispers. I kiss her before disappearing.

I knew that today was the beginning and the end of many things. Bella was comfortable talking to anyone and that was the beginning. After 200 years she learned to love life once again. She was also set free from her past, not just her human past, of Harold and Elizabeth, but of her Vampire past of Damien and his parents. Now she could be free to enjoy her future, with me, as cheesy as may sound. She…I…we…yes we, we xould live happily ever after….**The End**


End file.
